


I Promise

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Boda, M/M, Romance, una bonita boda uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Prometo amarte hasta el fin de mis días.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I Promise

Era el día perfecto para una boda.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, sin ninguna nube en el cielo que pudiese bloquear toda su luz y calidez. Las flores recién habían florecido en esa mañana de primavera, llenando el ambiente de su dulce fragancia. Los pájaros cantaban, la brisa soplaba... Si, definitivamente era el día perfecto para una boda.

Allí estaba yo, de pie frente a ese altar en ese jardín perfectamente decorado. Todo había sido seleccionado minuciosamente para asegurarse de que todo estuviese perfecto; desde la decoración de las sillas hasta la más sencilla rosa, todo había sido planeado a la perfección.

Y no era por una situación menor, ya que se trataba del mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Desde allí, junto al altar, vi a entrar a John Seo o Johnny —como cariñosamente lo había apodado desde el día que nos habíamos conocido— la persona a la que había amado intensamente desde que tenía 13 años.

Se veía excepcional en ese traje blanco de tres piezas, el cual acentuaba cada pequeña facción de su rostro y de su cuerpo. Si antes había pensado que era guapo, en ese traje parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Suspiré. En serio ese hombre era la descripción física de la palabra _Perfección_.

Observé cada pequeña acción que hacía, cada pequeño gesto, con una amplia sonrisa y sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía rápidamente sin que yo pudiese detenerlo o controlarlo de alguna forma. Él siempre tenía ese efecto en mí y realmente ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Ya no me molestaba como cuando recién nos habíamos conocido y, en cambio, lo apreciaba.

Además, Johnny era una obra de arte y debía darme cuenta de que había tenido mucha suerte de haberlo conocido.

Cuando comenzó la ceremonia, apreté mis manos nerviosamente y no pude borrar esa característica sonrisa de mis labios. Los ojos de Johnny estaban tan llenos de amor y cariño que calaba a lo más profundo de mi corazón y alma y dolía... Pero no era un dolor desagradable, sino uno que me hacía sentir cálido. Aunque no podía mentir; desde que nos conocimos, cada pequeña acción que hacía me hacía sentir cálido por dentro y me hacía suspirar.

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente cuando comenzaron los votos y las promesas durante la ceremonia. Por fin había llegado el momento...

Allí mismo prometí amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas.

Prometí nunca lastimarlo y ser la razón de su felicidad siempre.

Prometí siempre estar con él hasta que la muerte nos separara...

_Incluso si el hacía esas mismas promesas, pero a otra persona._   
  


Kim Yongsun era una persona inigualable. Divertida, carismática y solidaria, era todo lo que alguien quisiera en una mujer. No por nada era apodada como Solar por su familia y amigos; su presencia y su belleza deslumbraba como el sol mismo.

Era obvio que, siendo una persona tan excepcional como era, Johnny se iba a enamorar de ella. No lo culpaba. Yo también me habría enamorado de ella, si mi estúpido corazón no hubiese decidido enamorarse de mi mejor amigo heterosexual.

Tampoco la podía odiar a ella. Por mucho tiempo odié cada célula de su ser, por apartar a Johnny de mí y arrebatármelo, pero luego me di cuenta de que ella realmente lo hacía feliz y que estaban destinados a estar juntos, así que me dije a mi mismo que era estúpido odiarla. Si ella hacía feliz a Johnny, entonces no tendría que tener problema.

Si Johnny era feliz, entonces yo era feliz.

Además, no era su culpa. Nunca lo fue. Todo era mi culpa, por poner mis ojos en la persona equivocada y por confundir el cariño de amigo que Johnny me daba con amor. Por no darme cuenta a tiempo que yo era solo un amigo para él.   
  


Observé toda la ceremonia desde mi puesto, justo detrás de Johnny, como su padrino y testigo de la boda, y silenciosamente deseando poder tomar el lugar de Yongsun y ser la persona con la que Johnny compartiría el resto de su vida. Era estúpido, lo sé, pero mi corazón parecía querer jugar una mala pasada conmigo, torturándome incluso más cada segundo. Como si no fuese suficiente con ver al amor de mi vida casarse con alguien más que no fuese yo.

Observé sus manos entrelazadas, el amor en sus ojos, el cariño y amor profundo que demostraron con ese beso al final de la ceremonia, el cual terminó por desintegrar mí ya roto corazón.

Hacía mucho que se había roto: había sido cuando Solar mostró ese hermoso anillo de compromiso en su delgada mano.

 _"Ese anillo debería ser mío"_ pensé estúpidamente cuando lo vi. Jamás tendría un anillo de compromiso de Johnny, ni sería más que su mejor amigo de toda la vida.   
  


En la recepción de la boda, los observé mientras tenían su primer baile como pareja. La mano de Johnny se posaba sobre la cintura de Yongsun mientras la otra se aferraba a su mano y la mantenía cerca de su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, y la chica ponía su mano alrededor de su cuello con gentileza. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas, la diferencia de estaturas haciendo la escena mucho más tierna aún.

Bailaban a la perfección al ritmo de esa melodía lenta, como si hubiesen estado practicando por años, a pesar de que yo mismo tuve que ayudar a Johnny el día anterior para que supiese qué hacer.

Por un momento, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Su amor sincero incluso era palpable y llenaba el lugar; sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta lo realmente enamorados que estaban uno por el otro. Era un hecho que estaban hechos uno para el otro y que sólo la muerte sería capaz de separar tal unión.

No noté el momento en el que comencé a llorar, pero rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas en cuando me di cuenta lo ridículo que me vería, llorando en la boda de mi mejor amigo.

Era estúpido llorar.

_De todos modos, Johnny nunca fue mío..._

_Nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería..._


End file.
